1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an electrode, in particular to an electrode having gate layers.
2. Description of Related Art
Comparing to the current non-lithium battery system, the lithium battery system has advantages of high operation voltage (up to 3.6V), high energy density (up to 120 Wh/kg), light weight, longer cycle life, friendly to the environment and so on. According to the researching history of the lithium battery system, the earliest lithium battery developed is the rechargeable lithium metal battery which has pretty high energy density but meanwhile has serious issues of stability and safety because of the high chemical reacting ability to the electrolyte. Considering the safety issue of the lithium metal battery system, the developments of the rechargeable lithium battery gradually focus on the rechargeable lithium-alloy battery system and the rechargeable lithium-ion battery system. However, the electrolyte of the lithium-ion battery system is the liquid comprising organic solvents so that the evaporation, ignition problems occur inevitably. Besides, the electrolyte leaks due to the poor sealing of the battery and this causes the safety issue. Recently, in order to ensure the safety, the rechargeable lithium polymer battery system is developed. The original organic solvents are replaced by the polymer electrolyte to improve the safety of the lithium battery system.
Yet, the newest portable smart electrical devices are on the market continuously. The performances of the devices are improved for every generation. As for the performances of the battery system, except for the safety requirement, it is crucial to ensure that the capacity of the battery system is enough for supporting the operation duration of the device. Consequently, the capacity of the battery system becomes the important developing issue again. In the past, the development of the lithium metal battery system was suspended due to its safety issue. Comparing to the lithium-ion and the lithium polymer systems, the energy density of the lithium metal system is much higher than other systems. However, because the lithium metal has high chemical activity, an extreme oxidation-reduction reaction occurs if the lithium metal is not stored or operated under the proper condition. Practically, the lithium metal battery system is quite suitable for the current smart electrical device only if the issues of safety, processing and storage of the lithium metal can be conquered.
Accordingly, a lithium metal electrode is provided to overcome the above problems.